


Wait.. Really!?

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, M/M, just boys bein' boys, poor gladio though, some good ol' fashioned guy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: Gladio and Noct come over to Ignis and Prompto's apartment to share a nice, warm, home cooked meal. Though, while Gladio wants to pry more into Ignis' relationship with Prompto, Prompto just wants to catch up with his bestie.





	Wait.. Really!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onpanwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpanwa/gifts).



> Written for a very beautiful commentor who gave me the idea for something like this! Ur comment still makes me smile tbh thank u so much omggg  
> also sorry this is so dialogue heavy rip

"Damn Iggy whatever you're cookin' in here smells fantastic," Gladio hummed as he walked into Ignis' apartment. Or, well, Ignis and Prompto's apartment now. The blonde moved in shortly after he and Noctis graduated.  
  
"Thank you Gladio. I thought that salmon would work best for tonight's dinner— Prompto don't touch that," Ignis scolded fondly as the blonde attempted to take yet another tart from the cooling rack.  
  
"Aww Iggy c'mon! They're so good! One more?" Prompto whined before he was quickly shoo'd from the kitchen, sadly lacking his much wanted sweets. 

"Hey Glads," he smiled widely at his friend, "Noct didn't come with you?"  
  
"Nah. He had a bit of business to attend to with the King before he came over but he should be here shortly."  
  
"Oh, cool. Kinda surprised you're not still with him, being his shield and all," the blonde chuckled and made his way to the living room, motioning for the taller man to follow.  
  
"Yeah well, believe it or not, I don't actually live glued to Noct's back. I'm a shield not a shadow. That's Iggy's job." 

There was a small grumble from the kitchen that neither heard but laughed at anyways. 

It took Noctis about fifteen minutes after Gladio to arrive, Prompto jumping up from the couch to practically tackle his friend in a hug.  
  
"Nooooct!! Dude I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"Prom—" Noct grunted as he was squeezed a little harder than what was appreciated, "Back!" He gasped as Prompto let go.  
  
"Oh, yeah.." the blonde chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I just.. I missed you. I haven't seen you since graduation!" 

As the two fresh-grads continued their conversation, Gladio stood and went to the kitchen to see what was up with the cook. He watched the other as Ignis watched the two younger men in their group continue on with their conversation like they never stopped. 

"That ever bother you?" Gladio asked as he looked over at the other two.  
  
"And what would bother me?" Ignis hummed as he returned his attention to the food and placed the pan full of fish into the oven.  
  
"Y'know," the shield waved his hand around, "the way those two act sometimes."  
  
"Like children?" Ignis snorted, "Yes that does bug me. But I can assure you, their friendship doesn't make me jealous." 

The shield scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Ok, Iggy. What about.. I'm sure he gets _looks_ when you guys are out, does that bug you?"  
  
"Gladio whatever your intentions are I can assure you I am not jealous. I think we both get equal amount of appreciation for our looks," Ignis sighed amusedly as he moved around the kitchen to prep a salad. Gladio was prying. Though for what Ignis wasn't sure about yet.  
  
"C'mon Specs, anyone would love the opportunity to jump on that, and you get to do that like, all the time. Not even a pang of jealousy?"  
  
"I have a knife in my hand, so I would think carefully about where you plan to take this conversation," the lighter brunette hummed casually as he chopped up some lettuce and other vegetables, a small smirk on his face, "but for the record, we haven't had sex."

Gladio seemed frozen in place at that, they've been dating for _months_ and neither have had sex?  
  
"It's all by Prompto's choice really. He's quite the romantic you know, for someone of his energy level. That's something you two could surely bond over,” Ignis smiled fondly, “He isn't waiting until _marriage_ but he does want it to be special, and I can respect that," Ignis’ smirked at his friend from over his shoulder, turned devian, “besides if it were my choice I think I'd have him all nice and tie—"  
  
"Hey Noct! Did you hear about that KingsKnight update?"

\---

"Oh, yeah.." the blonde chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I just.. I missed you. I haven't seen you since graduation!"  
"So what, two weeks?" Noctis chuckled and wrapped his arm around Prompto's shoulders. They walked to the living room together, noticing Gladio had vacated the area to talk with Ignis.

"Uh yeah! Two weeks of like not hanging out together, going to the arcade, playing cool new games that came out, bingeing on junk while Iggy yells at us," the blonde counted on his fingers as the other playfully shoved him away.

"Yeah well, with the title comes more responsibility. Without school weighing me down, dad's been training me to work the arminger better. I mean, small stuff I can handle but the bigger stuff still is exhausting," he vented, "I get it though.. I guess. I mean, I'm a full-time prince now," Noctis' smile was a bit sad.

"Hey man, I'm always gonna be here for you. Even if you're stuck in boring meetings and giving addresses that I'm never gonna go to because that would be a snooze fest, I'm still gonna be here for you," Prompto smiled and pulled Noctis into a side hug, which was gratefully returned.

"Y'know, I'm glad Iggy's got you around now. I was worried that if it didn't work out that it would be awkward but.. I can see you guys are happy. Specs actually smiles now," the raven haired teen laughed and took his turn with getting shoved playfully by the blonde.  
  
"Jeez, Noct thanks for giving me your blessing to marry him," he teased back.  
  
"Honestly, kinda surprised you haven't asked him yet, with how you hang off of him and gush about him constantly on your blogs."  
  
"Hey! I like to share my cute boyfriend with the people! Just, y'know, only in pictures and by cute stories. Did you know that he has freckles too!? I didn't!"  
  
"Yes Prompto."  
  
"And he's got like, this cute little frown he gets when he reads those reports and documents over and then it causes a little crease in his forehead—” "Yeah." "And oh my god dude when he sleeps! It's not creepy I swear but sometimes he like, snores and it's kinda cute but like he always looks so at peace. Kinda like he can actually relax from being the practical Second Prince of Lucis," "Prom—" "Oh my god also there was this one time when we were in bed—" "I don't wanna hear about your sex life!" 

Prompto snorted and shook his head, "Uh, sorry dude, still a virgin!" He smiled sheepishly, "Anyway, we were in bed watching a _movie_ —"  
  
"Wait, you haven't had sex yet? I would've guessed differently from the way Iggy acts some mornings," he mumbled.  
Some days, the advisor came in completely rested, sometimes foregoing his usual cup of coffee from the meeting rooms. 

"I mean, I'll make him breakfast so he can sleep in?" Prompto laughed nervously, his hands twisting together in his lap, "But uh, I mean for as much as I talk about like, tappin' that I'm uh.. I'm waiting for the right moment, you know what I mean? Like you know you're with someone who's almost perfect to you in every sense, and.. and you don't wanna like, mess it up by rushing it," a light blush formed on Prompto's cheeks as he spoke. Sure it was sappy but he couldn't help that, be that as it may, it was something he truly wanted to wait for. 

Noctis nodded, humming softly, "Y'know, that's really gross. But yeah I guess I kinda understand. I honestly would've thought that, y'know, the night of that dance you would've at least have done _something_ ," he grinned as Prompto threw one of the throw pillows at him. Maybe not what a throw pillow is supposed to be used for, but it did the job in effectively shutting up the idiot prince.

Noct didn't hear what Gladio had asked him but chances are it wasn't that important.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got a request just [ hmu on tumblr](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com) and send me something!


End file.
